The goal of our MBRS programs at California State University (CSU), Dominguez Hills is to infuse a biomedical research culture into the science departments, thereby making biomedical research an important component of student, faculty and institutional development, as it relates to the function of the California State University system. Our SCORE objectives for this supplement are aimed at developing faculty research potential, including minority faculty, within the Departments of Biology and Psychology. In this application we plan to increase the number of science faculty involved in biomedical research by adding one investigator-initiated research project and three pilot projects, all of which propose important research in basic biomedical science and/or health-related issues. We currently have two funded SCORE investigators and, if all of the proposed projects are funded, we could potentially have a total of six investigator-initiated/pilot projects on campus involving a total of seven faculty members. We also have the potential to add three additional minority faculty to our SCORE program if the projects from the Department of Psychology are funded. We expect that SCORE investigators will seek funding from other sources during the project period and publish in peer-reviewed scientific journals. We also expect the University to hire additional faculty within the project period who have the potential to become involved in biomedical research. Our Scientific Advisory Committee will provide guidance for our SCORE PIs and mentor the University to improve the research environment. [unreadable] [unreadable] We had good progress toward our goal during the last grant cycle and have a forward momentum that, if maintained, will continue to increase the biomedical research capability of CSU Dominguez Hills, a minority-serving institution. SCORE and the other MORE programs at CSU Dominguez Hills continue to develop the biomedical research capability of specific groups of individuals in our campus community. Faculty development through SCORE enables the university to improve its ability to support research and also provides laboratories in which students can flourish. This SCORE supplement continues our nucleus of biomedical researchers who seek to develop the research potential of the university and create a community of student and faculty research scholars at CSU Dominguez Hills. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]